Traditionally, roads are part of a public infrastructure which is provided free of charge to all interested users. Road users include human drivers having different urgency of arriving at their destinations and who are traveling in vehicles of vastly different performance. Road use is regulated by common rules for all road users, such as speed limits, minimum speeds, no passing zones, etc. irrespective of individual travel needs.
In some instances, the use of roads is subject to paying a toll. The amount of the toll may vary depending on the time of the day and possibly on a present road utilization level to promote a more balanced road use. Until now, all attempts at more efficiently utilizing road infrastructure has been coarse, applying common rules to all road users independent of their individual needs.
The present disclosure provides a solution that allows vehicles traveling on the same road or intersecting roads to prioritize their respective road use and to exchange incentives, in particular monetary remuneration, in return for priority access to the road. The disclosed system so allows a more optimal use of available road infrastructure by prioritizing vehicles with more urgent travel needs over vehicles with less urgent travel needs.